1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to forceps, and particularly to a forceps which is reusable in that the nipping tips thereof are replaceable.
2. Description of Related Art
Forceps are common tools in our everyday life. A typical forceps is approximately V-shaped. The forceps includes two strip-shaped resilient arms. Top ends of the two resilient arms are joined together, and bottom ends of the two resilient arms are spaced from each other to form two nipping tips thereat. The nipping tips are configured for nipping objects which users desire. Each of the nipping tips is integrally formed with a corresponding resilient arm. When the nipping tips of a forceps are damaged, the forceps is discarded as a whole for that the nipping tips can not be replaced with new ones, which causes a considerable waste of resources.
For the foregoing reason, a forceps which can overcome the above described shortcoming is desired.